Midnight on the Beach
by JusticeLove
Summary: Our favorite trio ventures out to the beach late at night for fun and relaxation. Cute friendship fluff Sora Riku Kairi


**Whoo! third story x3 I wanted to try a cute friendship story so I figured Sora Riku and Kairi were perfect for it!**

The pale moonlight shone down on the ocean making the water in the distance glisten. Low tide meant it wasn't too dangerous to fall asleep in the sand so of course Sora took full advantage of this. He sprawled out on the cool gritty grains admiring the scenery. Behind him, two figures approached the coastline, one stopping at whitecaps that washed up on shore.

Kairi rested along the water allowing her feet to be coaxed by the soothing sea. "The water feels so nice." She hummed. "I might even go in."

A brow raised to this statement. "Are you crazy? It's the middle of the night," Riku spread out his sunflower yellow beach towel. "Besides, you don't even have your bathing suit on."

The redhead turned around with the strangest smile on her face and started giggling like mad. Before asking if she needed her medication, Riku realized why she was so tickled.

"You've got to be kidding me! Sora are you hearing this?" The brunet lifted his head up out of the refreshingly cold sand, some of which got stuck in his messy locks, and looked back and forth between his friends.

He started laughing along with Kairi when he said, "I'm actually wearing swimming trunks under my shorts." With that Sora stood and slipped off his red shorts to reveal nicely fitted green swimwear. He took off his shirt and tossed it to the ground.

The eldest of the three rested his head on his hand. "I think you just wanted an excuse to strip." Kairi had also disrobed and was left wearing a purple bikini with a large pink wildflower decorating one side of the bottom piece. With a black band, she tied her shoulder-length hair into a ponytail leaving a few strands out.

Cautiously, the girl inched into the water, slowly letting the warmth envelope her entire being. She waved for Sora to come join her but before he jumped in, he asked Riku if he wanted to come along. Of course, he declined and decided he'd rather take a nap. It wasn't like he wanted to ruin his clothes either.

Only a few minutes went by before the two scheming devils in the water conjured up an idea. The pair managed to crawl out of the splashing waters without waking up their snoozing friend. Kairi crept over to the left side of the sleepyhead while Sora sneaked over by his right.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to do this," Kairi whispered uncertainly.

"Don't worry, I think Riku's lighter than he looks anyway." Determined, Sora slid his hands under and around Riku's shoulder, "Now let's do this." The girl nodded and followed his actions.

"Ready."

"One, two, three!"

On the last number the misfits hoisted up the unconscious Riku and dragged him out into the water. Unfortunately, the poor fellow didn't wake up until it was a little too late. His lower legs were already covered by the blue water when his eyes opened in a daze. Once he realized what was going on, Riku panicked and flailed around causing an uproar. This caused him to trip over an uneven lump of sand, taking his mischievous friends down with him.

Sora's head was the first to break surface after the fall. He blinked away the salty liquid obscuring his vision.

Red hair flipped back coming through the waves and shook like a wet dog. Kairi spit out a few stray hairs that got caught in her mouth during the scramble.

Two heads searched for a third but hadn't caught sight of one. Blue eyes squinted uneasily and frantically searched around the dark night.

"Riku?"

Suddenly, a gasp rang out through the air causing both Kairi and Sora to snap towards the direction of the noise. A figure with matted white hair stood behind them. Relief washed over the boy and girl but that moment of happiness dispersed as quickly as it formed all because of one line.

"I am going to murder you two!"

The brunet and redhead screamed in mock horror fell over their own feet while laughing hysterically as they tried to escape the wrath of an angry Riku.

* * *

"I still can't believe you made us go get firewood," Sora groaned as he tossed the last of his sticks into the glowing flames.

Riku stayed silent as he continued wringing out his damp clothes. Kairi smiled apologetically.

"Is there anything else we can do to make it up to you?"

Sighing, the displeased individual decided to speak up, "Unless you can find a way to make me warm, I don't think so."

For a moment, the girl sat pondering, thinking about what else other than a nice fire could heat someone up on the beach. She had thought of giving Riku her and Sora's towels but she had a better idea in mind. Kairi stood and picked up the towel that was beneath her along with her friends and arranged them adjacent to Riku's. She pushed the white-haired boy back so he'd lay down and settled next to him.

"Get over here, Sora," she called then wrapped her arms around Riku's waist. Though suprised, the boy grinned from the sweet action. The brunet already knew what she wanted him to do before the demand came.

"Nope."

"Come here!"

"But he's wet!"

The death glare struck him and Sora unwillingly agreed to help his friend get warmer. He laid down on his beach towel and hugged his best friend.

"You guys happy now?" He muttered jokingly then smiled.

Under the moonlight, the three slept in each others warmth listening to the melodious crashes of the ocean's waves and the sharp crackles of the burning flames.


End file.
